1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a managing method in a material dividing process and a manufacturing process and a managing method for managing and preventing a building material from being used fraudulently and a wireless chip applied to these methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under the conditions that many buildings are built, it is a concern that the building materials are being used fraudulently. For example, it is a problem that even though it is advertised that a particular wood material will be used, a building is constructed without using that particular wood material. This is because it is difficult for a client or builder to check whether the wood material is authentic or if the wood material is processed by the builder's office or the like.
In addition, there is a building method of specifying particular building materials, such as woodstone, or any other materials, in order to coordinate with the personal preference of a client. In cases where many materials are purchased from different suppliers, there is a concern that the project management may become too complicated.
Further, in the building industry, a concrete quality managing system has been suggested, in which an RFID tag is implanted in concrete used as a building material (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-109002
In the Patent Document 1, it is described that an RFID is implanted in one piece of concrete. However, it becomes difficult to process that piece of concrete thereafter. Further, a system for managing building materials or preventing fraud is not constructed.